


A Bond Through Touch (Traducido)

by notjustmom, Ramc95



Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi, alfa - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: John reflexiona sobre los últimos meses con Sherlock.Sherlock se pregunta qué les depara el futuro





	A Bond Through Touch (Traducido)

  
—¡Argh!— Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos medio cerrados mientras luchaba por otro intenso orgasmo. John se sentía como la persona más afortunada. Observando a esta loca y bella criatura caer en el olvido bajo él. El aceleró sus caderas y gimió al llegar. Nunca se habia sentido mejor.

 

Había pasado un año desde la "casi boda". Un año de placer, besos y manoseos. Al principio John se había asustado de haber lastimaado a Sherlock la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Sherlock se frotó en su cama, su cuerpo dio un ocasional contracción con la boca entreabierta cuando una inundación de semen rodó por debajo de sus piernas cerradas.

 

John no pudo sacar la imagen de su cabeza sabiendo que le había dado a su omega un orgasmo tan intenso, el cerebro de Sherlock había dejado de funcionar y cerrarse completamente. Sin embargo mientras que la idea de sobrecargar la mente del genio despertó todo del médico ... había extrañado a su Sherlock.

 

  
Sherlock se había alejado de John poco después de su primer celo sin saber cómo actuar. Incluso llegó a sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

 

Esto no era inusual perderse, especialmente cuando Sherlock estaba pensando y no quería que John interrumpiera. Pero de vez en cuando Sherlock le echaba un vistazo a John y luego se metía nerviosamente con su cabello o jugaba con su teléfono. Suspirando, John hizo dos tazas de té y le dio uno a su compañero.

 

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— Preguntó.   
Sherlock había cogido el té, tomando un pequeño sorbo antes de colocarlo en una mesilla, John tomó la oportunidad de sentarse y tomar la otra mano de Sherlock.

 

—Te has quitado el anillo de compromiso— dijo John frunciendo el ceño

 

Sherlock se mordió el labio y luego miró a la pared. —No era un problema antes, no tengo que usarlo todo el tiempo Alfa— dijo bruscamente.

 

De repente sus brazos se levantaron por encima de su cabeza y John le había saltado presionando su rostro contra el cuello de Sherlock.

 

—No ... todavía soy John ... todavía soy el hombre que quiere casarse contigo— susurró John y cuando Sherlock giró la cabeza John le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Te quiero, Sherlock Holmes—

 

Sherlock se estremeció y rompió el beso parecía algo perdido. —¿Todavía quieres casarte sabiendo que probablemente haría un desastre de tu vida?—

  
John lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió. —Para ser un genio, tú dices las cosas más estúpidas— susurró antes de tomar la cara de Sherlock y presionar juntas sus frentes.

 

—Omega, Alpha, Beta, genio.... no significa nada para mí, tu eres tu Sherlock y te amo por quién eres tu. Sólo porque eres un Omega no significa que espero que de repente te conviertas en una ama de casa—

 

—El trabajo es demasiado importante y antes veia tu rostro cubierto en un experimento fallido y con el ceño fruncido— Sherlock sonrió y besó los labios de John. —Si mis experimentos fallan, es porque me distraes— Sherlock sonrió y John rió con el.

 

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un momento, dejando que el té se enfriara mientras se aferraban a otro. El detective apretó la mano de John y admitió suavemente. —Estoy contento de poder ser tu omega—

 

Los calores eran impredecibles. No es que John se quejara del sexo. Pero a Sherlock le resultaba difícil controlarse a sí mismo. —Jodeme Jhon— Siseó acorralando a Jhon contra una pared. Habían estado en una escena del crimen, cuando de repente Sherlock se marchó. John se había excusado en busca de su compañero, no esperaba que lo acorralaran en un callejón y se sentía tan desesperadamente. —Te necesito, tan caliente, dámelo, necesito que me cojas con tu pene gordo John, lléname, por favor, por favor, por favor!— Sherlock divagó y John tuvo que alejarse antes de hacer eso.

 

Otras veces el calor se apoderó de los dos y Sherlock lloriqueó satisfecho después del celo de John. Semen empapando sus entrañas durante días en extremo. Al final del mismo, ambos estaban deshidratados pero satisfechos. Sherlock pasó una o dos horas en la ducha mientras que John preparaba algo para su compañero agotado y hambriento. Y la vida siguió así por un tiempo.

 

Sherlock se miró en el espejo. El día estaba caluroso y antes de que él lo supiera Sherlock estaba de alguna manera parado en una iglesia y uniendo su brazo a través de Mike. Mike le sonrió y cuando empezó la música comenzaron a moverse hacia el altar donde estaban Jhon y el sacerdote. John se volteo y sonrió suavemente a Sherlock, ofreciendo su mano a su prometido cuando estaba a su alcance. Se sorprendieron los dos y Sherlock sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando John lo miró y se lamió los labios.

 

Había pasado un año desde que Sherlock se enteró de que era un Omega, y 6 meses desde que finalmente se ataron en el nudo. John se acercó y le sonrió con fuerza a Sherlock.

 

—Yo te embaraze Sherlock, tú querías que no lo hiciera, lloré cuando lo supe—Tarareó. Después de enterarse de que Sherlock estaba preocupado de que John encontraría el peso extra repulsivo cuando en realidad, John diría que Sherlock nunca había parecido más saludable o más feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos a "notjustmom" yo sólo me encargo de traducir al español


End file.
